User blog:Spencerdude95/My (Corrected) DC Cinema Universe
In the previous blog, I attempted to create an entire multiverse of a cinematic universe for DC like other users are doing....That did not go very well in my eyes. So, I've toned it down. A LOT. Welcome to the DC Cinema Universe Characters from Earth-1 Batman Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Robin/Nightwing/"Batman" (Dick Grayson) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray Robin II/Red Hood (Jason Todd) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Robin III/Red Robin (Tim Drake) Asa Butterfield (DC Cinema).jpg|Asa Butterfield would portray Robin V (Damian Wayne) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Batgirl/Oracle (Barbara Gordon) Chloe Grace Moritz (DC Cinema).jpg|Chloe Grace Moritz would portray Spoiler/Robin IV/Batgirl III (Stephanie Brown) Charlene Choi (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlene Choi would portray Batgirl II/Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Alice Braga (DC Cinema).jpg|Alice Braga would portray Question (Renee Montoya) Kate Boyer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kate Boyer would portray Batwoman (Kate Kane) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (DC Cinema).jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Wadeau would portray Azrael/"Batman" (Jean-Paul Valley) Lauren Cohan (DC Cinema).jpg|Lauren Cohan would portray Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Michael Ealy (DC Cinema).jpg|Michael Ealy would portray Azrael II (Michael Lane) Bryan Cranston (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryan Cranston would portray Jim Gordon Chadwick Boseman (DC Cinema).jpg|Chadwick Boseman would portray Lucius Fox Winona Ryder (DC Cinema).jpg|Winona Ryder would portray Vicki Vale Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Alfred Pennyworth Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray Thomas Wayne Michelle Fairly (DC Cinema).jpg|Michelle Fairly would portray Martha Wayne Zachary Quinto (DC Cinema).jpg|Zachary Quinto would portray Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) Jim Parsons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jim Parsons would portray Riddler (Edward Nygma) Ewan McGregor (DC Cinema).jpg|Ewan McGregor would portray Two-Face (Harvey Dent) Stanley Tucci (DC Cinema).jpg|Stanley Tucci would portray Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) Lucy Liu (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Liu would portray Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) Eva Green (DC Cinema).jpg|Eva Green would portray Talia Al Ghul. Toby Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Toby Jones would portray Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) Doug Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Doug Jones would portray Clayface (Basil Karlo) Sharlto Copley (DC Cinema).png|Sharlto Copley would portray Man-Bat (Kirk Langstorm) Walton Goggins (DC Cinema).jpg|Walton Goggins would portray Firefly (Garfield Lynns) Kelsey Grammer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kelsey Grammer would portray Hugo Strange Sienna Miller (DC Cinema).jpg|Sienna Miller would portray Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) Cole Hauser (DC Cinema).jpg|Cole Hauser would portray Hush (Thomas Elliot) Norman Reedus (DC Cinema).jpg|Norman Reedus would portray Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Mark Sheppard (DC Cinema).jpg|Mark Sheppard would portray Black Mask (Roman Sionis) Jason Isaacs (DC Cinema).jpg|Jason Isaacs would portray Ra's Al Ghul/"Henri Ducard" Sullivan Stapleton (DC Cinema).jpg|Sullivan Stapleton would portray Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) Nicola Peltz (DC Cinema).jpg|Nicola Peltz would portray Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Elijah Wood (DC Cinema).jpg|Elijah Woods would portray James Gordon Jr. Freida Pinto (DC Cinema).jpg|Freida Pinto would portray Nyssa Raatko Javier Bardem (DC Cinema).jpg|Javier Bardem would portray Bane Tom Hiddleston (DC Cinema).jpg|Tom Hiddleston would portray the Joker John Travolta (DC Cinema).jpg|John Travolta would portray Sal Maroni Robert de Niro (DC Cinema).jpg|Robert de Niro would portray Carmine Falcone Wonder Woman Katrina Law (DC Cinema).jpg|Katrina Law would portray Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Lucy Lawless (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Lawless would portray Queen Hippolyta Daisy Ridley (DC Cinema).jpg|Daisy Ridley would portray Wonder Girl/Troia/Darkstar (Donna Troy) Olivia Wilde (DC Cinema).jpg|Olivia Wilde would portray Artemis Rosario Dawson (DC Cinema).jpg|Rosario Dawson would portray Athena Lynda Carter (DC Cinema).jpg|Lynda Carter would portray Hera Ryan Gosling (DC Cinema).jpg|Ryan Gosling would portray Steve Trevor AnnaSophia Robb (DC Cinema).jpg|AnnaSophia Robb would portray Wonder Girl II (Cassie Sandsmark) Anthony Head (DC Cinema).jpg|Anthony Head would portray Zeus Gerard Butler (DC Cinema).jpg|Gerard Butler would portray Ares Kristin Kreuk (DC Cinema).jpg|Kristen Kreuk would portray Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) Charlize Theron (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlize Theron would portray Circe Bryce Dallas Howard (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryce Dallas Howard would portray Giganta (Doris Zeul) Peter Stormare (DC Cinema).jpg|Peter Stormare would portray Hades Superman David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would portray Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) Colton Haynes (DC Cinema).jpg|Colton Haynes would portray Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) Bella Thorne (DC Cinema).jpg|Bella Thorne would portray Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers) Henry Cavill (DC Cinema).jpg|Henry Cavill would portray Jor-El Harrison Ford (DC Cinema).jpg|Harrison Ford would portray Jonathan Kent Julianne Moore (DC Cinema).jpeg|Julianne Moore would portray Martha Kent Rachel Hurd-Wood (DC Cinema).jpg|Rachel Hurd-Wood would portray Lara Lor-Van Cobie Smulders (DC Cinema).jpg|Cobie Smulders would portray Lois Lane Allison Mack (DC Cinema).jpg|Allison Mack would portray Cat Grant Aaron Taylor-Johnson (DC Cinema).jpg|Aaron Taylor-Johnson would portray Jimmy Olsen Jeff Daniels (DC Cinema).jpg|Jeff Daniels would portray Perry White Matthew Gray Gubler (DC Cinema).jpg|Matthew Gray Gubler would portray Emil Hamilton David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would also portray Bizarro Benedict Cumberbatch (DC Cinema).jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch would portray Brainiac (Vril Dox) Robin Atkin Downes (DC Cinema).jpg|Robin Atkin Downes would provide the voice of the cyborg Superman (Zor-El) Jeremy Irons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jeremy Irons would portray Darkseid Tim Roth (DC Cinema).jpg|Tim Roth would portray General Zod Andy Serkis (DC Cinema).jpg|Andy Serkis would do motion capture for Doomsday Corey Stoll (DC Cinema).jpg|Corey Stoll would portray Lex Luthor Jena Malone (DC Cinema).jpg|Jena Malone would portray Livewire (Leslie Willis) Logan Marshall (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Marshall would portray Metallo (John Corben) Sam Witwer (DC Cinema).jpg|Sam Witwer would portray Parasite (Joshua Michael Allen) Flash Jensen Ackles (DC Cinema).jpg|Jensen Ackles would portray Flash (Barry Allen) Nolan Gould (DC Cinema).jpg|Nolan Gould would portray Kid Flash (Wally West) Tom Holland (DC Cinema).jpg|Tom Holland would portray Impulse (Bar Tor/Bart Allen) Christin Milioti (DC Cinema).jpg|Christin Milioti would portray Iris West Lee Yeon Hee (DC Cinema).jpg|Lee Yeon Hee would portray Linda Park Emily Osment (DC Cinema).jpg|Emily Osment would portray Sue Dibney Neil Patrick Harris (DC Cinema).jpg|Neil Patrick Harris would portray Elongated Man (Ralph Dibney) Jon Bernthal (DC Cinema).jpg|Jon Bernthal would portray David Singh Elizabeth Olsen (DC Cinema).jpg|Elizabeth Olsen would portray Patty Spivot Steven Blum (DC Cinema).jpg|Steven Blum would portray Gorilla Grodd's Voice Dustin Clare (DC Cinema).jpg|Dustin Clare would portray Captain Boomerang (George Harkness) Adam Driver (DC Cinema).jpg|Adam Driver would portray Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) Abbie Cornish (DC Cinema).jpg|Abbie Cornish would portray Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) Ben Foster (DC Cinema).jpg|Ben Foster would portray Heat Wave (Mick Rory) David Tennant (DC Cinema).jpg|David Tennant would portray Dr. Terry Sloane Troy Baker (DC Cinema).jpg|Troy Baker would provide the voice of the Reverse Flash, while he'll cameo as Eobard Thawne's true face. The question is, who isn't who they say they are? Jim Cummings (DC Cinema).jpg|Jim Cummings would provide the voice of Zoom Michael C Hall (DC Cinema).jpg|Michael C Hall will portray the man under the black mask: Hunter Zolomon Jason Clarke (DC Cinema).jpg|Jason Clarke would portray Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) Iwan Rheon (DC Cinema).jpeg|Iwan Rheon would portray Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Green Lantern Chris Pine (DC Cinema).jpg|Chris Pine would portray Green Lantern/Parallax/Blue Lantern/Yellow Lantern/White Lantern (Hal Jordan) Joseph Morgan (DC Cinema).jpg|Joseph Morgan would portray Green Lantern/Red Lantern (Guy Gardner) Chad Coleman (DC Cinema).jpg|Chad Coleman would portray Green Lantern/Indigo Lantern (John Stewart) Tyler Posey (DC Cinema).jpg|Tyler Posey would portray Green Lantern/Ion/Yellow Lantern/Parallax/Blue Lantern/White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Omari Hardwick (DC Cinema).jpg|Omari Hardwick would portray Green Lantern/White Lantern (Simon Baz) Nina Dobrev (DC Cinema).jpg|Nina Dobrev would portray Power Ring/Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Abigail Spencer (DC Cinema).jpg|Abigail Spencer would portray Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Ezra Miller (DC Cinema).jpg|Ezra Miller would portray Thomas Kalmaku Scarlett Johansson (DC Cinema).jpg|Scarlett Johansson would portray Indigo-1 Mary Elizabeth Winstead (DC Cinema).jpg|Mary Elizabeth Winstead would portray Soranik Natu Charlie Day (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlie Day would portray Ch'p Cillian Murphy (DC Cinema).jpg|Cillian Murphy would portray Saint Walker Ken Watanabe (DC Cinema).jpg|Ken Watanabe would portray Abin Sur Olivia Thirlby (DC Cinema).jpg|Olivia Thirlby would portray Arisia Rrab Kevin Michael Richardson (DC Cinema).jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson would portray Kilowog Paul Bettany (DC Cinema).jpg|Paul Bettany would portray Tomar-Re Djimon Hounsou (DC Cinema).jpg|Djimon Hounsou would potray Atrocitus Nolan North (DC Cinema).jpg|Nolan North would portray Larfleeze Clancy Brown (DC Cinema).jpg|Clancy Brown would portray the Manhunters Ron Perlman (DC Cinema).jpg|Ron Perlman would portray Vandal Savage Ving Rhames (DC Cinema).jpg|Ving Rhames would portray Arkillo John Noble (DC Cinema).jpg|John Noble would portray Parallax Hugo Weaving (DC Cinema).jpg|Hugo Weaving would portray Sinestro Michael Fassbender (DC Cinema).jpg|Michael Fassbender would portray Black Hand (William Hand) Aquaman Liam Hemsworth (DC Cinema).jpg|Liam Hemsworth would portray Aquaman (Arthur Curry/Orin) Emily Blunt (DC Cinema).jpg|Emily Blunt would portray Queen Mera David Oyelowo (DC Cinema).jpg|David Oyelowo would portray Black Manta Guy Pearce (DC Cinema).jpg|Guy Pearce would portray Ocean Master (Orm) Green Arrow Joel Kinnaman (DC Cinema).png|Joel Kinnaman would portray Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Yvonne Strahovski (DC Cinema).png|Yvonne Strahovsky would portray Black Canary (Dinah Lance) Cody Christian (DC Cinema).jpg|Cody Christian would portray Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow (Roy Harper) Stephen Lang (DC Cinema).jpg|Stephen Lang would portray Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) Charles Dance (DC Cinema).jpg|Charles Dance would portray Malcolm Merlin Lena Headey (DC Cinema).jpg|Lena Headey would portray Isabel Rochev Others (Incomplete) John Boyega (DC Cinema).png|John Boyega would portray Cyborg (Victor Stone) Lance Riddick (DC Cinema).jpg|Lance Riddick would portray Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Zoe Saldana (DC Cinema).jpg|Zoe Saldana would portray Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Rinko Kikuchi (DC Cinema).jpg|Rinko Kikuchi would portray Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) Raymond Cruz (DC Cinema).jpg|Raymond Cruz as El Diablo (Chato Santana) Morris Chestnut (DC Cinema).jpg|Morris Chestnut would portray Black Spider (Eric Needham) Krysten Ritter (DC Cinema).jpg|Krysten Ritter would portray Enchantress (June Moone) Kerry Washington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kerry Washington would portray Amanda Waller Jeremy Renner (DC Cinema).jpg|Jeremy Renner would portray Rick Flag Jr. Ian Hanmore (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian Hanmore would portray DeSaad *Casey Affleck as Atom (Ray Palmer) *Tom Hardy as Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Clark Gregg as Red Tornado *Jenna Coleman as Zatanna Zatara Justice League *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Mark Hamill as Martin Stein *Alyson Hannigan as Felicity Smoak *Karen Gillian as Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Jesse Eisenberg as Multiplex (Danton Black) *Seth Rogen as Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Chandler Riggs and Armie Hammer as Shazam (Billy Batson) *Arnold Vosloo as Black Adam (Teth-Adam) *Peter Capaldi as the Wizard *Peter Dinklage as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana *Matt Smith as Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) *James Franco as Booster Gold (Michael Carter) *Andrew Lincoln as Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) *Gemma Arterton as Beatriz Da Costa *Emilia Clarke as Tora Olafsdottir *Vin Diesel as Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Stana Katic as Sapphire Stagg *Lance Henrickson as Simon Stagg *Aiden Gillen as General Wade Eilling *Chris Hemsworth as Orion *Jaimie Alexander as Big Barda *Natalie Dormer as Bekka *David Morrissey as Highfather (Izaya) *Kalibak *Steppenwolf Young Justice *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Blackfire (Komand'r) *James Spader as Trigon Characters from Earth-2 (Incomplete) Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Batman IV (Dick Grayson) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray Nightwing (Jason Todd) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Robin II (Tim Drake) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Catwoman II (Barbara Gordon) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Bryan Cranston (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryan Cranston would portray Batman III (Jim Gordon) Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray Batman II (Thomas Wayne) Katrina Law (DC Cinema).jpg|Katrina Law would portray Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Lucy Lawless (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Lawless would portray Wonder Woman II/Queen of the Gods (Hippolyta) Daisy Ridley (DC Cinema).jpg|Daisy Ridley would portray Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would portray Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) Colton Haynes (DC Cinema).jpg|Colton Haynes would portray Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) Bella Thorne (DC Cinema).jpg|Bella Thorne would portray Supergirl/Powergirl (Kara Zor-El/Karen Starr) Cobie Smulders (DC Cinema).jpg|Cobie Smulders would portray Red Tornado (Lois Lane) Aaron Taylor-Johnson (DC Cinema).jpg|Aaron Taylor-Johnson would portray Accountable (Jimmy Olsen) David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would also portray Bizarro/Brutaal Jeremy Irons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jeremy Irons would portray Darkseid David Tennant (DC Cinema).jpg|David Tennant would portray Dr. Terry Sloane Abigail Spencer (DC Cinema).jpg|Abigail Spencer would portray Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Scarlett Johansson (DC Cinema).jpg|Scarlett Johansson would portray Indigo-1 Cillian Murphy (DC Cinema).jpg|Cillian Murphy would portray Saint Walker Djimon Hounsou (DC Cinema).jpg|Djimon Hounsou would potray Atrocitus Nolan North (DC Cinema).jpg|Nolan North would portray Larfleeze Ving Rhames (DC Cinema).jpg|Ving Rhames would portray Arkillo Liam Hemsworth (DC Cinema).jpg|Liam Hemsworth would portray Aquaman (Orin) Emily Blunt (DC Cinema).jpg|Emily Blunt would portray Aquawoman (Mera) Joel Kinnaman (DC Cinema).png|Joel Kinnaman would portray Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Yvonne Strahovski (DC Cinema).png|Yvonne Strahovsky would portray Black Canary (Dinah Drake) Cody Christian (DC Cinema).jpg|Cody Christian would portray Red Arrow (Roy Harper) John Boyega (DC Cinema).png|John Boyega would portray Cyborg/Steel (Victor Stone) Lance Riddick (DC Cinema).jpg|Lance Riddick would portray Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Zoe Saldana (DC Cinema).jpg|Zoe Saldana would portray Hawkwoman (Kendra Munoz-Saunders) Ian Hanmore (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian Hanmore would portray DeSaad Dave Franco (DC Cinema).jpg|Dave Franco would portray the Flash (Jay Garrick) *Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *White Lantern (Molly Haynes) *Jade (Jennifer Scott) *Obsidian (Todd Scott) *Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassan) *Atom (Al Pratt) *Robin/Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Matt Smith as Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) *Chris Hemsworth as Orion *Jaimie Alexander as Big Barda *Natalie Dormer as Bekka *David Morrissey as Highfather (Izaya) *Kalibak *Steppenwolf *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Starfire (Koriand'r) *James Spader as Trigon Characters from Earth-3 (Incomplete Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would portray Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Talon (Richard Grayson) Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Outsider (Alfred Pennyworth) David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would portray Ultraman (Kal-Il) Cobie Smulders (DC Cinema).jpg|Cobie Smulders would portray Superwoman (Lois Lane) Corey Stoll (DC Cinema).jpg|Corey Stoll would portray Mazahs (Alexander Luthor) Chris Pine (DC Cinema).jpg|Chris Pine would portray Power Ring (Harold Jordan) Liam Hemsworth (DC Cinema).jpg|Liam Hemsworth would portray Sea King (Orin) John Boyega (DC Cinema).png|John Boyega would portray Grid *Deathstorm (Martin Stein) *Felicia Day as Annataz Arataz To be sorted *Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) *Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) Category:Blog posts